


A new chapter

by CustardCreamies



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jack's first day at school makes Sebastian think about his future with Kimi.





	A new chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This was written from an amazing prompt by Historygeek: Jack's first day at school. Toto literally shows the photo to everyone in the paddock and Simi decide they want a kid. 
> 
> Or the origins story of Grace Raikkonen-Vettel since I'm trash and love my OC too much XD

“Hold still!” Susie says with a smile as she straightens the little cardigan Jack is wearing. The little boy is jumping up and down excitedly, clutching a Paw Patrol lunch-bag.

It was the little boy’s first day of school and it was clear he was excited.

With a nod of satisfaction, Susie reaches for the hair brush and quickly runs it through Jack’s hair, making a neat parting. 

“There we go.” Susie grins happily. “Are you excited?”

Jack nods his head. “Yes!”

“I’m so proud of you!” Susie beams, kissing his head gently and taking out her phone. “Let’s show your Vati!”

Jack smiles happily and stands up tall as Susie snaps a photo, sending it to Toto.

“He’s going to love it!” She grins as she puts her phone away. “Ready to go?”

Jack nods excitedly and Susie takes his little hand in hers and leads him out the front door, ready for his first day.

* * *

When Toto gets the photo he cannot stop the beaming smile from spreading across his face.

The first person he shows is Nikki, who rolls his eyes fondly at his excitement and happiness.

The second is Lewis, who then proceeds to show him photos of his own children, Roscoe and Coco in matching pumpkin outfits for Halloween.

Pretty soon almost all of the Paddock has seen little Jack in his school uniform except Sebastian and Kimi.

When Toto shows them, Kimi’s eyes light up at the photo. 

“He looks so happy!” Kimi grins.

“He does! Susie called earlier and told me he’s already made a friend!” He cannot stop the proud dad smile.

“I’m glad he’s settled in well.” Kimi replies, his eyes going soft.

As Sebastian watches the conversation, he notices how much Kimi enjoys talking about children. It’s no surprise Kimi loves kids, the race in Spain proved that enough. But if Sebastian was being honest he had never thought about having kids.

Until now.

The happiness Kimi was showing while talking to Toto about little Jack made him imagine their own future with kids. Raising a little one in the Paddock together, being a family.

He’s sure he could find an adoption agency and he’s also sure that the little one would have amazing parents in him and Kimi, especially Kimi.

He’s so lost in his daydream he’s barely aware of Kimi asking him a question and it jolts him back to the present.

“Seb…I said don’t you think it’s wonderful Jack has a friend?”

“Uh yes. Yes I do.” He smiles warmly and Kimi smiles back at him, before turning to talk to Toto again.

As Sebastian watches, he makes his mind up. He’s going to ask Kimi tonight.

* * *

Later on, Kimi finds himself at a restaurant with a clearly nervous Sebastian. 

The German had been acting weird for most of the afternoon and Kimi had been concerned. Sebastian had not told him what was wrong and had kept trying to brush him off. It was very concerning.

All sorts of thoughts were running through Kimi’s head, and none of them good. The one at the forefront of his mind currently made him feel sick. Maybe Sebastian was dumping him?

He couldn’t think of any other reason why Sebastian would take him to this restaurant or why he would look so nervous.

He had thought marriage proposal, but the way Sebastian was acting made him feel like it was bad news.

After ten minutes of eating in silence, Kimi breaks it. “So go on then. Out with it.”

Sebastian looks up from his food. “Huh?”

“Don’t leave me wondering. Just…just do it.” Kimi sighs, looking at him sadly.

“What? Do what? What’s wrong?” Sebastian looks confused and concerned.

“Dump me. Tell me you don’t want me anymore.” He shrugs.

“Kimi!” Sebastian’s eyes widen. “I’m not dumping you! What the hell?”

“Then why are you nervous?” Kimi asks. “And why the fancy restaurant?”

Sebastian looks at him gobsmacked. “Because I wanted to ask you something! Something about our future!” He looks hurt. “You really think I’d just dump you like that? Does the last five years suddenly mean nothing to you?”

“No…shit..Seb..no….this has gone wrong.” Kimi sighs, rubbing his face. “You wouldn’t tell me what was wrong earlier and I just assumed it was something I wouldn’t want to know.”

“Kimi, I’d never hurt you like that!” Sebastian sighs. “I’m sorry. I handled this all wrong. I wanted to talk to you about something big.”

“Big?” Kimi asks, looking at him. “What do you mean?”

Sebastian sighs again. He puts his cutlery down and gently takes his hand. “Toto got me thinking today….”

“Thinking?” Kimi asks, gently rubbing a soft circle into his hand.

“Yeah…about…about children.” He mumbles almost inaudibly.

Kimi hears him though and his sharp eyes glance at him. “Children?”

Sebastian nods, looking down.

“You want us to have kids?” Kimi asks.

“Yeah, well we could adopt. I did some research and found out where we could adopt…” He trails off, wondering what Kimi is thinking because at this point Kimi is just staring at him blankly.

Kimi doesn’t move for a second but then his eyes seem to soften. “You’re serious about this?”

Sebastian nods. “I am very serious.”

“Be parents?” He asks, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Yes.” Sebastian nods.

Kimi squeezes his hand softly. “I want this too.” His smile is breathtaking.

Sebastian gasps softly and squeezes his hand back, in awe of the happy smile. “You do?”

“I do.” Kimi nods.

Sebastian feels tearful and he sniffs softly, leaning over the table to kiss Kimi happily.

Kimi kisses him back, smiling.

“We’re really going to do this?” Sebastian whispers, looking into his eyes.

“We are.” Kimi beams at him.

Sebastian kisses him again until he’s almost breathless and then pulls away, his heart feeling two sizes bigger in his chest.

They were really going to do this. They were going to adopt.

* * *

A few months later and Sebastian and Kimi arrive in the Paddock one morning with a tiny baby girl in a carrier.

 Susie is instantly at their side, cooing over her and asking questions. The Wolffs had been instrumental in the adoption process, helping them with the forms and the wait and the visits to the home.

The little baby glances around the Paddock curiously and Susie beams at her. “Hello little one!”

“Her name is Grace.” Sebastian says softly. “Would you like to hold her?”

Susie nods eagerly and Sebastian gently puts the carrier down and takes the little girl out, handing her to Susie carefully.

Susie’s eyes go soft when she cradles the little baby and she smiles down at Grace softly. “Hello!”

Grace’s big blue eyes look up at her and the baby smiles and reaches for her hair.

“She’s adorable.” Susie whispers softly as Toto comes over to join them.

“Is this your daughter?” Toto asks with a warm smile as Sebastian and Kimi nod.

“Her name is Grace.” Kimi says gently, looking proud and happy.

“A beautiful name.” Toto nods as he glances at his wife, seeing how her expression had changed to soft and loving looking at the child. It made him wonder….

Susie breaks out of her awed gaze and smiles sheepishly at Sebastian. “Sorry, I love kids.” She gently hands Grace back to him and Sebastian smiles warmly at her.

“Nothing to be sorry for. We know she’s amazing.” He grins smugly and looks down at the little girl, the love clear in his voice.

Susie nods and feels Toto wrap an arm around her shoulders. He pulls her to his side and kisses her head, a look in his eyes.

Susie catches that look and her breath stills, she gives him a small nod and Toto winks at her.

“Well, we’d better get going. We have some stuff to do.” Toto says with a smile, squeezing Susie gently against his side.

Sebastian gently puts Grace back into her carrier and nods. “Meet up for drinks after the race?”

Toto nods and smiles. “Of course, see you guys later!”

“Goodbye!” Sebastian smiles as Toto leads Susie back to the office.

“They want another kid now.” Kimi whispers to Sebastian once they’re gone.

Sebastian snorts and nods. “I know.”

Kimi takes his hand and smiles. “Lets show Maurizio the new member of the team.”

Sebastian beams at him and nods, picking up the carrier and heading across the Paddock towards Ferrari.

The newest chapter of their lives was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
